


Bounded floods

by SpaceBat (kuraikon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eating out, Ftm!Gladio, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Post Top Surgery, dirty details, gladio has a pussy, hints at squirting, just to be totally clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 11:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11147157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/SpaceBat
Summary: From the FFXV Kink Meme:okay, we've had Noctis, we've had Prompto, now it's Gladio's turn! trans!Gladio getting eaten out by anyone





	Bounded floods

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I blushed so much. This gets very.... descriptive.

\---

Noctis was still crowing out his victory when they arrived back at his apartment. Behind him, Gladio rolled his eyes and picked up the boots that Noctis had kicked off. Once he had toed his own shoes off, he realised that Noctis was watching him, smiling smugly.

"You know, you're taking this very well. I kinda assumed you'd be a sore loser, Glads."

With a huff of a laugh, Gladio pinched one of Noctis' cheeks. "Nah, it's good that you're able to best me. Occasionally, anyways. It means I'm doing part of my job right." He thought for a second and then continued. "And if you're the only one who can beat me then I'm doing the rest of it right too."

Noctis batted at his hand. "Still. Aren't you a bit worried?" At the blank look on Gladio's face his grin turned sharp. "You always win our monthly 'duels' and always get one wish granted. Aren't you concerned about what I'm going to choose?"

In truth, Gladio had kind of forgotten the bet. He was proud Noctis had won; the Prince had used many of the techniques Gladio had shown him, and there were definitely some of Ignis's tricks in the routine too. Those paired with Noctis's own growing skill at warping, Gladio was more excited for Noctis's victory than worried about what demand he would come up with.

To answer, he shrugged casually. "You're not exactly known for your wild streak Noct. I feel pretty safe." He took a step closer to the Prince. "Does that mean you have an idea of your winnings though?"

Noctis licked his lips and Gladio unconsciously mimicked the movement. "There's one I've been sitting on, yeah."

"Gimme a hint?"

Looking all too pleased with himself, Noctis shook his head. "How 'bout I show you?".

Taking Gladio's hand, he pulled him towards the bedroom.

\---

Gladio tugged lightly on the silk bonds wrapped around his wrists, tying them to the headboard. Kneeling on the end of the bed, Noctis was looking all too pleased with himself. The gleam in his eyes made Gladio's heart rate pick up but he kept his face schooled to disinterest and raised an eyebrow.

"Not very original as far as wishes go, Noct."

"Maybe not, but it's what I want." He moved forwards, laying his hands on Gladio's thighs.

Noctis was watching him carefully so Gladio fought his instinct to swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth. Instead he kept his face and voice neutral. "Is it now?"

"Yeah." Noctis inched closer, fingers creeping closer to Gladio's lap making Gladio resist the urge to lift his hips into Noctis's hands. "I wanna drive you mad."

That threw Gladio and he had to take a moment to blink in surprise. Noctis wasn't exactly a smooth talker in any aspect of his life, let alone the bedroom even if it was with Gladio; his cheeks were stained red with his confession already. The statement was definitely honest, Noct could rarely lie to Gladio, especially when worked up, so Gladio was determined not to knock his confidence down.

"You already do that, Princess. Trying to get you up in the morning when it's Iggy's day off is enough to send me to the psych ward."

The tenseness in Noctis's shoulders deflated and he moved to slap Gladio's stomach lightly. "Shuddap." The hand now on his abdomen pushed under Gladio's black tank top and pushed it up, higher until its was bunched up under his arm pits. Both his hands slipped up Gladio's sides and stopped besides the scars under his pecs so that his thumbs could reach and rub at his nipples. "You look good at my mercy." He mumbled, expression turning shy.

Now Gladio couldn't help but react. Arching his back slightly, he was able to push his chest harder into Noctis's hands. A sigh left his mouth as Noctis smiled and kept one thumb rubbing at his nipple while the other moved from his side to be able to pinch and roll the nipple gently between his thumb and finger. Gladio swallowed hard before answering. "'M always at your mercy aren't I, Your Highness? I am your Shield."

Noctis nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, mine." He mumbled before leaning down and licking at the nipple he wasn't pinching. After a few wet laps, he sealed his lips around it and suckled gently, minding his teeth. Gladio grunted underneath him and tried to keep his breathing steady against the seporate sensations of each nipple. Noctis loved on the nipple with long hard sucks while the other was pinched harder and harder. When he lifted his head, his lips were pink and slicked with spit. Gladio could only imagine how red and swollen his nipples were and he could feel himself getting hot and wet between his thighs at the thought. Breathing harder than usual, Gladio watched as Noctis licked at his lips, his fingers trailing against the top of his leather jeans. "Can I take these off?"

Gladio laughed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want. I'm yours, right?"

A slow nod and then a much firmer one. "Yeah. Yes, you are."

A click came from his belt and the Noctis was peeling the trousers down Gladio's thighs.

\---

"Noct." Gladio gasped out, eyelids fluttering in an attempt to stay open against the influx of sensations. "C'mon Noct, please."

Noctis groaned from where he was biting a mark into the inside of Gladio's thigh, a trail of bruises showing where he had already sealed his mouth. One hand was curled around a knee, keeping it pushed to the side against Gladio's straining while two fingers of his other hand were buried in Gladio's wet pussy. His thumb occasionally moved up to rub against his clit but otherwise he kept a steady movement, fucking his fingers in and out of Gladio's heat with loud, lewd wet sounds. Noctis lapped at his final mark and twisted his fingers into Gladio roughly.

"Didn't think you the begging type."

Gladio huffed out a weak laugh and rolled his head to meet Noctis dark eyes. "Only for you, my Prince."

Almost shuddering with Gladio's husky voice calling him his title in bed, Noctis pulled his fingers out of Gladio and made a show of slowly licking them clean, Gladio's eyes watching the sight intently.

"Good. I don't want you like this for anyone else." He mumbled, gripping Gladio's free knee with his now clean, if slightly sticky, hand to angle Gladio's muscled thighs further apart. "Keep them spread." 

"Yes, Your Highness."

This title got him a sharp grin before Noctis was dipping his head down and licking a hot stripe from the opening of Gladio's cunt to his clit.

Gladio tried to stifle his gasp but ended up grunting as his head fell back. He could almost feel Noctis grinning into his sex before his tongue got to work, pressing between his lips and licking hard against his clit. He stayed there for a while, making Gladio's hips jolt whenever he scraped his teeth against the sensitive nub, just like he knew Gladio liked. It was a far cry from the first time Noctis had touched him there, scared to ruin their newly developed relationship by making Gladio uncomfortable. 

A hard suck bought Gladio back to the sex at present, Noctis watching him from his place between Gladio's legs. Pressing his feet to the bed, Gladio raised his hips in request and a blush became visible on the high of Noctis's cheeks. Gladio had to breathe deeply as Noctis travelled his tongue from Gladio's clit to his dripping opening, the wide spread of his tongue lapping noisily at his slick.

Gladio shuddered hard when he heard, and felt, Noctis moaning at the taste.

It wasn't long before Noctis adjusted his position and pushed his tongue eagerly into Gladio's pussy, open from his fingers playing there previously.

Unable to stop the noise coming from his mouth, Gladio's breath hitched and he shifted his leg to get Noctis's attention.

"Noctis, Gods, Noct, slow down..."

Noctis's eyes met his but he simply redoubled his efforts, pushing his tongue deep and fucking it in and out of Gladio's sex as hard and fast as he could.

"I can't hold- Noct, baby, I'm gonna cum-"

Groaning loudly into his cunt, Noctis dug his fingers into Gladio's thigh, his ears flushed red as he made wet slurping noises.

"Fuck, fuck, Noctis!"

Gladio went stiff, tightening around Noctis's tongue and becoming slicker and hotter suddenly. Noctis lapped him though it lazily, taking pleasure in watching his hips twitch. While Gladio's breath evened out, he turned his head to press wet kisses to the inside of his thigh.

"Noct..."

Lifting his head, Noctis smiled at his lover, licking his lips. Gladio tagged at his bonds, questioning.

"Not yet."

Before Gladio could argue, Noctis resumed his position on the bed and sealed his lips around Gladio's swollen clit, suckling hard.

"Ah!" Gladio's cry left a heat in Noctis belly, as did the twitch of his legs, closing Noctis between them. Keeping one hand on a knee, pressing it to the side firmly, Noctis moved the other away to sink two fingers into Gladio's wet opening.

It was deliciously hot and wet inside him, and by now Noctis was well versed in pleasuring his Shield so it was more by muscle memory than actual thought that he spread his fingers wide and pushed a third in. Gladio's gasps and lifting hips were encouragement enough for him, so he kept a steady pace and pressure even when Gladio started talking again, telling him he was going to cum again.

Noctis fucked him through his second orgasm but this time gave him no break between resuming his activities.

Gladio fucked his hips up and Noctis followed, practically riding the wave of Gladio's body. Gladio was panting hard, he could feel a sheen of sweat coating him and the heat was thick in Noctis's room. Noctis wasn't letting up at all now though, grinding his tongue against Gladio's hard clit and bending his fingers mercilessly into Gladio's pleasure spots in his pussy.

"Shit, Noctis, Noct, I'm gonna- Noct, again?! You're so good baby, I'm gonnna cum. I'm gonna-"

He cut off with a stifled cry, biting his lip so hard he drew spots of blood. 

As soon as the heat left his body, it was building again, too soon, too much.

A noise almost like a sob left him unwillingly.

"I can't- Noct- holy shit-"

Heart thudding, Noctis let go of Gladio's knee and replaced his sucking lips with his thumb, rubbing Gladio's clit almost meanly. Spreading his three fingers, Noctis pushed his tongue in to join them, swallowing the slick as soon as it pooled inside Gladio.

He could feel him shaking under him, skin slippery with sweat and hot to the touch. He was pulling hard on the bonds, chest heaving with laboured breaths and eyes practically wild and unseeing.

"Noct please, Gods please, I can't Noct- I can't. It hurts baby, I need- I need to cum- please!"

Noctis' jaw was now painful but he pushed through with a single-minded determination. Scraping his thumb nail against Gladio's clit hard, he spread open his fingers even wider and pushed forwards, pressing his face as deep as he could to lick insistently inside Gladio.

Gladio howled unexpectedly and there was a loud snapping noise. Hands grabbed at Noctis's head and gripped his hair hard. Gladio tightened almost painfully around Noctis's fingers and tongue and it was suddenly flooding with wetness around his digits; Noctis couldn't lap the spray up quick enough, it messed his face up and dripped down as he hungrily tried to lick and suck as much as he could, unhelped by Gladio trusting his hips and groin into his face and trying to ride out the pleasure by humping his lover.

Gladio eventually lost the strength in his legs and his feet slipped, his hips falling to the bed. He gasped weakly as Noctis removed his fingers, shuddering as Noctis sucked and swallowed noisily at the lasting slicked cum before licking gently at his clit, the soft motion making Gladio's hips jerk roughly. 

Finally, Noctis sat up, wincing at the ache in his jaw and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as if the rest of his face wasn't wet with Gladio's cum. He kept his eyes locked on Gladio as he straddled his stomach and gripped his painfully hard cock in his hand, still wet from Gladio's pussy.

Three tugs and he was cuming hard, seeing stars as he painted Gladio's tanned chest with white. If he had been less tired, he would have delighted in the sight of Gladio's right nipple dripping with his cum. 

Breathing hard, Noctis looked up fully and stilled when he saw a large crack in his head board and the silk bonds ripped.

Gladio pulled himself up to prop his weight on an elbow. He was still panting and flushed pink.

"Noct- baby. That was-" He cut off and then shook his head. "I mean, I've never..."

"Really?" Noctis croaked out, feeling the first twists of pride and delight curling in his chest. With hands that were only shaking slightly, he untied the tattered silk from Gladio's wrists.

"Yeah." Gladio moved shakily and kissed Noctis's swollen lips. "You were amazing. Thank you."

Blushing, Noctis shrugged. "Nah, thank you. It was my prize after all."

Gladio laughed. "Maybe I'll start letting you win if this is your idea of your wish."

Smacking his bicep lightly, Noctis swung a leg over Gladio's stomach so that he could stand, knees creaking with the effort. "Mmmmm I'm sore and we're both a bit gross. Bath?"

Taking the offered hand, Gladio winced as he sat up fully. 

"I'm gonna need help, Prince Charming. My legs are like jelly."

Noctis smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss to the edge of Gladio's lips. "Of course. Anything, my Shield."

\---


End file.
